


you make me (teenager)

by yugbamismyspiritanimal



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, bam thinks he's too cool, clingy gyeom is my favorite, gyeomie just wants cuddles, ot7 all live together, smol beans, yugbam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugbamismyspiritanimal/pseuds/yugbamismyspiritanimal
Summary: Yugyeom loves cuddles. Maybe it's because he's the maknae of his friend group. Or maybe it's because BamBam is the best cuddler. But what will he do when BamBam decides he doesn't want to cuddle anymore? And what will BamBam do when he realizes he does love cuddling with his Gyeomie?





	you make me (teenager)

**Author's Note:**

> this is honestly so fluffy it's unreal. smol gyeom is my favorite. drabble request fill. for my favorite dori and favorite maknae.

Yugyeom loved cuddling with his hyungs. There was just something about it that reminded him that he was still the youngest, despite him towering over most of them. But his favorite person to cuddle with? That was easy. It was BamBam.

When he first met the Thai native, he was a little jealous at how cute he looked and how he often got babied more than he did, despite being six months older. He was the maknae. Not BamBam. And at one point he felt like he was slowly starting to resent the boy until the night he came home and walked into their shared room to BamBam curled up into a little ball on his bed crying. That was the night that Yugyeom learned how homesick BamBam was and how _he _was the jealous one because of how often Yugyeom was able to see his family compared to him. That was the first night that they cuddled until they fell asleep.

Yugyeom quickly realized that what he felt for BamBam went beyond just being best friends. And to his surprise, he found out BamBam felt the same the night he confessed his feelings to the elder. That was the first night they kissed while they cuddled.

That was six years ago.

Somehow in those six years, the two hadn't gotten tired of each other, and thankfully for them, neither had their hyungs. And in those six years, they'd all grown into handsome young men. They'd all gone through the whole 'redefining my image' phase but always coming out on the other side not that much different than before. All of them except for BamBam and Yugyeom was the first to notice. As they'd gotten older, Yugyeom maintained a lot of his boyish charm and look, but BamBam? Long gone were the chubby cheeks that their hyungs used to all dote on and the short stature he once held, all replaced by a growth spurt that brought him nearly eye level with Yugyeom and sharp features. Gone was his cute little Bammie who loved to cuddle with him whenever. Now he shared a room with someone who turned heads every time he entered a room. Whether they were staring at his gorgeously long legs or those plump lips that Yugyeom loved to kiss, it didn't matter. Yugyeom noticed the changes in BamBam. Not just the physical ones but the emotional ones too. The ugliness of jealousy often popping up again because BamBam would rather sit and talk with Jackson or Mark instead of cuddling with him. Their skinship hitting an all time low for two people that were supposed to be in a relationship. Or something like one.

Despite the cold shift that Yugyeom felt taking place between him and his boyfriend, he was still persistent in clinging to BamBam at any opportunity. He would casually place his hand on BamBam's thigh at the table during meals, cuddle up to him on the couch when watching tv, and the elder still climbed into bed with him every night. He ignored how it chipped away at his heart each time BamBam would casually brush him off when they were around the others or when he would claim to be 'too tired' to cuddle with him before bed. He worried that maybe his boyfriend just didn't want to be that touchy right now, but, wouldn't he just tell him that? 

Just when he thought that their cold new normal couldn't get any worse, he was reminded that maybe being the maknae meant that he would always be the dense one among their group.

Being a choreographer is something that Yugyeom had worked for years to achieve and he was proud of where he was with it. Being able to feel the music the way he did was something that he'd always loved and now he had made a career out of it. But it wasn't without it's hang ups. He was no stranger to those off days where nothing seemed to go in his favor and today was that day. All he wanted to do was come home and cuddle with BamBam before going to bed. Despite the drop in skinship between them, they always seemed to sense when the other needed it and would indulge them. When Yugyeom finally made it home, he could hear BamBam's music playing from their room and was thankful that he'd showered at the studio before coming home. He entered their room quietly, in case BamBam was working on a new sketch and relaxed immediately when he saw the elder just sitting on their bed scrolling on his phone. He dropped his bag down and made his way to sit next to his boyfriend.

BamBam looked up from his phone and placed a quick kiss on Yugyeom's lips before turning his attention back to his phone. Yugyeom tried to keep from pouting but all he wanted was some attention from his boyfriend and he wasn't going to stop until he got some. He positioned himself to where he could comfortably lay his head in BamBam's lap and throw his arm across him without hanging off the bed in the process and sighed in contentment when he finally got comfortable. 

"Did you have a good day, Bam-ah?"

BamBam hummed in response. 

"Mine was awful."

Another hum.

"Bam?"

The elder chuckled and Yugyeom knew that he hadn't paid attention to anything he'd said. He didn't want to be a brat, but he was stressed and just wanted his boyfriend to pay some attention to him. 

"Bammieeeeee," he whined as he turned and tucked his face against his boyfriend's tummy.

"Knock it off Gyeom," BamBam grunted, trying to wiggle out of Yugyeom's hold.

"But Bam-"

"I said knock it off!"

Yugyeom immediately sat up and looked at BamBam in the eyes, a mixture of confusion and sadness washing over him.

"Did I do something wrong?"

BamBam just sighed.

"No, Gyeom, you didn't do anything wrong. It's just.."

"Just what?"

Yugyeom held his breath, terrified of whatever was going to come out of his boyfriend's mouth next.

"It's just.. aren't we a little too old to still be cuddling all the time? We aren't little kids anymore and you, you just like cling to me like a koala all the time whether we're alone or not. And it's just, it's just too much right now."

Yugyeom sat there with tears clinging to his lashes. BamBam sighed, knowing that he'd hurt his feelings.

"I'm not saying we can't ever cuddle. Just not all the time, ya know? Like how about when we go to bed still?"

Yugyeom just nodded, too afraid to try and say anything. BamBam leaned in to place a chaste kiss to his lips when Jackson came barging in their room.

"BamBam, let's go! I need you to be my wingman okay?"

BamBam hopped up and grabbed his coat before kissing Yugyeom again and running out the door with Jackson.

"Bye Gyeom!"

"Yeah see ya later Gyeomie!"

BamBam and Jackson both called out to him as they made their way down the hall and to the front door.

The sound of the door slamming broke the resolve that Yugyeom had left as the tears he'd been holding back began falling freely. BamBam was tired of being close with him. Was this just his boyfriend's way of slowly distancing himself before breaking up with him? Was BamBam embarrassed by him? He didn't know whether to be sad or angry, so he settled with both. If BamBam didn't want to cuddle with him or be close unless they were sleeping, then fine. Why should he be the one that decides that that's the only time they get to cuddle? No. If BamBam was too cool to cuddle with him while watching tv with their hyungs, then he was too cool to cuddle with him when they went to bed. Yugyeom wiped his face and laid down, determined to be asleep before BamBam got home, knowing that the elder wouldn't try to cuddle with him if he was already asleep. He wasn't going to let it make him sad. At least he hoped that it wouldn't.

~~~~~

Yugyeom woke up the next morning to an empty bed. He wasn't sure if BamBam had already gotten up or if he just never came in the night before. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes before throwing on a sweatshirt and padding his way to the kitchen. He didn't have a dance lesson until later this afternoon, so he planned to just lounge around for as long as possible. His heart still heavy from the rough day he had yesterday and the kind of fight he'd had with BamBam. He could smell the coffee as he walked in and was thankful to whoever had already made it. All six of his hyungs were scattered in either the kitchen or the living room and he wasn't sure if he really wanted to be around all of them or not. He opted to just keep to himself until he was forced otherwise. He walked around Jinyoung to grab a mug from the cabinet before pouring a cup of coffee and flopping down at the kitchen table across from Mark.

"Morning Gyeom."

Yugyeom just hummed in response. He looked around to see BamBam laughing at something Jackson had said to him. Probably something about whatever the two of them went out to do last night. He had to force himself to not roll his eyes and hoped that his boyfriend hadn't heard their oldest hyung telling him good morning. But luck has rarely been on his side lately. Before he could even finish that thought, BamBam looked over the couch and smiled at him before getting up and joining him at the table. Yugyeom tensed as BamBam took the seat next to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Morning sleepyhead!"

Yugyeom flashed the elder a small smile before turning his attention back to his coffee. If BamBam noticed the brush off, he didn't say anything, opting to strike up a conversation with Mark. Yugyeom continued in his own world before looking up at the clock and deciding that he wanted to do a little shopping before it got too late. He excused himself from the table before going to change clothes to head out, stopping to ask Youngjae if he wanted to come with. The two scurried back into the living room to slip their shoes on before yelling their goodbye's to the others. 

When the pair finally made it back, they were arm in arm laughing loudly about their morning out. They slipped out of their shoes and before Yugyeom could stand back upright, Youngjae had jumped on his back demanding a piggyback ride.

"Come on Gyeomie! What good is all that height if you won't let hyung take advantage of it?"

Yugyeom cackled as he wrapped his arms around Youngjae's legs and carried the other into the living room and plopping down on the couch. The pair deciding to watch some tv for awhile before they both had to get ready for work. It didn't take long for the others who were home to come filing out of their rooms at the sound of the two laughing in the living room. Jackson cooing when he saw Youngjae attached to Yugyeom like a koala bear. BamBam walked up behind the couch and leaned in to press a kiss on Yugyeom's forehead and frowned when all he got in response was a light chuckle. Yugyeom knew that he was probably taking things too far, but BamBam had hurt his feelings last night and he wasn't quite ready to let it go. BamBam plopped down next to Yugyeom on the couch and the maknae could see out of the corner of his eye that he was being watched, but made no attempt to free himself of Youngjae.

When the movie they'd settled on had finished, Yugyeom frowned knowing that he had to make his way back to the studio when all he wanted to do was keep cuddling with Youngjae. He hoped that today would go better than yesterday did and was already looking forward to crawling in bed later. He quickly grabbed his bag from his room and made his way to the door to leave, his hand on the doorknob when BamBam ran up behind him to hug him. Yugyeom slowly turned around to see BamBam pouting at him waiting for his kiss. Yugyeom leaned in and quickly gave his boyfriend a peck on the lips before hurrying out the door, leaving behind a very confused BamBam.

It was well past midnight before Yugyeom finally made it home and he was beyond exhausted. He didn't want to shower or do anything except just sleep. And he was hoping that BamBam was already asleep. For once luck was on his side as he heard the Thai boy's soft snores. He quietly slipped into the bed and laid down with plenty of space between the two of them and he hated it. He hated feeling so far away from his boyfriend, but he had made it perfectly clear to Yugyeom that cuddling was a thing of their past. So for the second night in a row, Yugyeom drifted off without the warm comfort of his boyfriend.

~~~~~

If things were cold between Yugyeom and BamBam before, they were downright icy at this point. The two of them only kissing each other good morning, goodbye, and goodnight and barely touching each other as they laid in bed. The other boys noticing the distance between their two youngest and how both of them seemed to walk around the house looking like abandoned puppies. They'd all taken turns asking each of them what was wrong, only to be brushed off each time they asked Yugyeom. This went on for two weeks before Jaebeom had finally lost his patience with the maknae and snapped at him telling him that if he wasn't going to tell any of them what was wrong to just get over it and stop making things in the house so awkward. Tears welled in Yugyeom's eyes and Jaebeom immediately regretted yelling at the youngest. Jaebeom wrapped his arms around Yugyeom and he immediately melted at the touch before crying and telling Jaebeom everything that had been going on. Jaebeom promised him that he would talk to BamBam if he wanted him to, but Yugyeom just shook his head and told his hyung that he would work things out with BamBam.

He wasn't blind to how upset BamBam had looked the past few weeks and he was starting to feel bad for how he'd been acting. He decided that after his dance practice this evening, he would stop by the corner store by their house and pick up all of BamBam's favorite snacks and surprise him with them as a way to say sorry. He knew that the night would likely end in some cuddles and could barely contain his excitement at the thought. He just wanted his Bammie back. He expected that his boyfriend would be lounging in their room quietly like he had been the past few nights, maybe working on some sketches, so imagine his surprise when he walked into their room to see BamBam cuddled up with Jackson on their bed. He dropped the bag on the floor, startling the pair before turning around to walk out. Jackson was quick to his feet to stop him, telling him that he was just leaving and he really should talk to BamBam. Yugyeom stood with his back facing BamBam as Jackson closed the door behind him. He could hear what sounded like sniffles before he heard BamBam quietly call out for him.

"Y-yugy?"

Yugyeom turned around and made eye contact with BamBam for what felt like the first time in ages and noticed the tears that seemed to have been falling for awhile.

"Yugy.. did I, did I do something? I'm s-sorry for wha-whatever it is."

Suddenly every ounce of anger and frustration that Yugyeom was replaced by all the sadness he'd been trying to hide. He made his way over to their bed, but stopped just shy of it, unsure of whether or not he should sit down. BamBam grabbed his hands and pulled him closer to him and looked up into his eyes and Yugyeom was hit with guilt over how cold he'd been and couldn't stop his tears from falling.

"B-bammie? I-I," his words coming out choppy in between his sobs, "I've just m-missed you, so m-much. I t-thought that you d-didn't want me an-anymore."

"H-how could I not w-want you anymore?"

Yugyeom plopped down on the bed and told BamBam everything. About how it had hurt his feelings when BamBam told him that he didn't want to cuddle anymore and implied that they were too old to still be doing that all the time and that he'd had an awful day that day and it just seemed like the elder didn't care. He explained that he felt like BamBam's offer to still cuddle at night was just out of pity, so he decided to give him some space. BamBam laughed through his tears as he pulled Yugyeom down next to him and clung to him like an octopus, apologizing for what he'd said and that he had also just had a bad day that particular day and took it out on him. Yugyeom laughed too, knowing that if they both had just talked to each other, they could have avoided all of this heartache they caused for themselves.

"Yugy, there's no one I'd rather cuddle with than you. I'm sorry that I made you feel like I didn't want you. Please don't ever withhold cuddles from me again."

Before Yugyeom could respond, he felt BamBam shift on the bed and swing his one of his long legs across his torso before straddling him. BamBam leaned in and captured Yugyeom's lips in the softest kiss he'd ever felt before. It was slow and held all of the apologies he knew the elder felt. He grabbed BamBam's hips and rubbed soothing circles on them before slowly sitting up and deepening the kiss. He groaned when he felt BamBam tug at his hair and pulled back for some air and rested their foreheads together. They sat like that for a moment, sharing little kisses before BamBam wiggled out of Yugyeom's lap and laid down on his side, pulling Yugyeom down with him and wrapping his arm around the smaller boys waist. Yugyeom rested his chin on BamBam's shoulder and continued to leave little kisses along his shoulder and up to his ear. BamBam turned around to snuggle into Yugyeom's chest, lightly nibbling on his adam's apple before finding his lips again.

They made out for what could have easily been hours but was probably only a few minutes before Yugyeom pulled BamBam as close as he could and snuggled into their blankets.

"Bammie?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

BamBam placed another small kiss on Yugyeom's neck before letting sleep wash over him.

"I love you too, Gyeomie."

Yugyeom couldn't contain the grin or the blush that crept up his neck at the nickname he'd missed hearing so much. He placed a kiss on BamBam's temple before closing his eyes to drift off, knowing that the sooner he fell asleep tangled up with BamBam, the sooner he could wake up still tangled up with him.


End file.
